


Curiosity Satisfied.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Bryan is insatiable, Comfort Eating, Insecurity, M/M, Public Sex, Slight Bondage, Swearing, cursing, guiltless, sex bot Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Max begs to train with the Demolition boys, but gets caught up in their drama and an insatiable Bryan.Tala and Spencer discuss ~feelings~ !





	1. Chapter 1

Max swung the front door open, his expression caked in irritation ready to yell at them, these guys were worse than his own team for thinking they’re better than him.  
Normally he would have knocked politely and waited for a reply but now he was determined to earn their respect at any cost. 

Max looked around the living room there were empty cans and half eaten food on the table, he heard muffled yelling coming from another room and walked in to investigate.

“Holy fuck..” 

He saw the two men topless on the bed, their team leader straddling his friend, his face becoming as red as his hair and sweat running down his neck.  
Bryan was panting with his tongue out like a dog while Tala seemed to be handcuffing him to the bedpost before spotting the guy at the door. 

“Blondie!” Bryan gasped.

Tala looked around irritated and confused for a moment before greeting him with a:  
“get the fuck out Max”

\---  
A WEEK BEFORE!  
\---

Max stood staring out the large hotel window watching the beautiful sunrise over the city, his mind on the party last night, they had been celebrating Tyson's win against Tala, his defeat won them the world championship.  
He had never doubted his friend for a second, and he was as happy as they were, hell even Kai was smiling like an idiot all night before and after the alcohol.

He heard Tyson and Kenny snoring loudly on the bed behind him and sighed.

In Kai’s tipsy state he had gone on a - half Japanese half Russian - monologue about how he never should have underestimated the team, “especially Maxie” . He knew he was referring to how he had jumped out that plane to help his team win their grouchy leader back from his evil Black Dranzer fueled warpath.

He knew the team hadn’t underestimated him the way Kai had but something about Kai’s speech had brushed him the wrong way. He never wanted to be underestimated again.

He wanted to win the next championship himself.

Later that night Tyson had almost spilled his drink on him as he hugged him telling him in a slozzled voice how cute he was, and how if he was a girl he’d kiss him, before proceeding to attempt to kiss him, Max had laughed it off at the time but in his mind it only reinforced Kai’s story: he was the cute cuddly guy you wanted to kiss and pet, he was underestimated and not a threat to any opponent. 

If he couldn’t win his team mates respect how would he win the worlds. 

He had made his mind up, tomorrow he wasn’t going back to the states or Japan. He was going to stay and find the Blitzkrieg boys, the toughest guys he knew besides Kai. 

They’d teach him to toughen up alright.

\---

“Will you stop leaving the fucking milk out of the fridge for fuck sakes” Tala yelled. They had only lived in this flat for four nights and Tala was already getting sick of his team mate.

“Morning to you too” Bryan mumbled into his sofa cushion.

Tala slammed the fridge door closed and strutted out to throw a notepad on his friends sleepy head.  
“Made you a list of jobs to do while I’m out.”

Bryan heard the front door slam, he groaned and went back to sleep.

\---

Kenny Ian and Bryan were crouched behind the bushes at the Abbey, they were all kitted out in camouflage jackets and trousers. 

“Come on Dizzy, we haven’t got long”

“Jeez will you give a girl a break, I’m the one breaking these codes all you have to do is sit there looking pretty”

“Keep your voice down Dizzy” Kenny lowered the volume on his laptop.

“The places I break into and this is the thanks I get, Ooh! We’re in boys!”

“Great!” Ian said. “Lets go, come on Bryan stop eating leaves.”

The boys ran through the courtyard, hoping Dizzy had altered the security footage, the Abbey wasn’t as heavily guarded now that Kai’s Grandfather and his boyfriend Boris had been arrested, Mr D’s team and Moscow police had gathered most of the tech left down there, the boys knew because they’d already sneaked into that storage warehouse a few nights ago. The one thing they had left was their own project. They only had a few more days until the building was to be demolished. 

“Another lock guys.” Kenny stepped back letting Ian pick at it.

Bryan spat out the leaf he had been chewing out and watched the two with their torches and lock picking gear.  
“Aw stop fucking around boys, out the way.”

“Bryan no you’ll make too much- “

The door was violently kicked open, splitting the chains and Bryan turned around.

“- too much noise… you idiot. Come on.” Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with them.

The deeper into the abbey the young men walked the more eerie it got, they shone their flashlights around, Kenny watched the frog face on the map on his laptop move towards the room.  
Ian and Bryan had a rough idea where to go, having lived there most of their childhood. 

“Do you guys think Kai would have suspected it was ours?”

“It was back when Biovolt was still running, he probably assumed it belonged to Boris its fine stop worrying Kenny.”

“But we’ve only just forgiven him for the Black Dranzer chaos, if he finds out I was helping you guys out with your little sex bot project who knows what he’d do to me.” Kenny shuddered.

“Stop calling him a sex bot, we designed him to humiliate and defeat Kai for being a stuck up bastard.” Ian replied.

Bryan scratched his nose and flashed his torch around the deserted bedrooms. “Why would you make a robot that good that looks like Kai and NOT give it a sex drive…”

\---

“Wait up Max!”

Tyson huffed running down the airport corridor with his luggage, running late as usual.

Max stopped and waited for the world champion to catch up and carried on walking, he was chewing his coat sleeve anxiously.

“Hey Max wait a second...where’s your luggage?” 

Max quickly turned his frown into a smile, he turned to face his confused teammate. “Oh its back at the hotel Tyson, did Kenny not tell you? Turns out my flight is tomorrow instead I read the date wrong” he laughed it off hoping his lie was convincing enough. 

“Ah… man, so what day will you be heading back to Japan after visiting your mum then Maxie? SHIT my flights about to leave!!”

“Nah I lied to you man you’ve got another half an hour, Kenny suggested I change the time on all the clocks to make sure you didn’t miss your flight.”

“Phew!” Tyson let go of his bags and leaned back on the seat. “You guys are always one step ahead of me”

“Somebody's gotta be” Max chuckled. “And I dunno when I’ll be back in Japan Tyson, but you know I’ll be at your door the minute I land.” He winked playfully.

Good, so far Tyson was buying his story.

The boys sat eating sweets and joking about the tournament until it was time for Tyson to leave, he stood waving and started to feel guilty for tricking his teammates and parents with his lies, but there was no going back now. He was going to find the Russian team, learn how to toughen up to earn respect and come back to Japan a changed man, who knows maybe even Kai would be shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with Kenny! This chapter got a bit side tracked, I didn't intend to give us this much backstory for Kenny meeting Bryan and Ian but hope it makes you laugh anyway. Besides: Kenny can always use a little more attention from the fandom. =) Claire xx

“Come on Chief! Its 4am!! You won’t help Tyson defeat Tala if you don’t get any sleep!”

Kenny blinked irritably. “Just another half an hour Dizzy I promise. I’m finally starting to make progress here.”

“Ugh! Boys!” 

Kenny wiped his tired eyes with the back of his hand. She had a point, he would be no use to Tyson if he slept through the next day, they only had three more days until he faced the Russians team leader. Tyson was practicing his ass off with Kai, he saw them return to the hotel and locker rooms drenched in sweat, Although since Kai had returned to the team perhaps the sweat was from other activities too…

The beyblade engineer shook his head, he removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Why was he fantasizing about his two friends having sex again. He definitely needed some sleep.

“Chieeeeef! I may be stuck in this laptop but a girl needs her beauty sleep you know! I’m losing my patience!” 

“Tsk, alright alright, I’ll have a nap, you get some sleep sexy girl.”

He shut the laptop and looked around the empty room, Mr Dickinson had kindly given the team permission to use the training center after hours, it was too late to take the bus to the hotel now.

He found his BBA coat and curled up on a bench in the locker room, his mind was completely exhausted from all the hard work and he soon fell to sleep.

\---

The Chief woke up to his mobile ringing, it vibrated off the side of the bench. He groaned and picked it up.

“Hnnngh?” 

“Chief!! Where the hell are you man? I’ve been calling you for ages.”

“Oh hey Max, I just woke up, what time is it?”

“Uhh…. it’s about 9.30 dude. Tyson and Kai have gone….god knows where... to train, I didn’t even see them this morning and Rays bed was empty too no idea where that guys gone. Gotta say feeling a bit neglected here haha.”

“I’m sorry I’m at the training center, I’ll meet you for breakfast.” Kenny rubbed his head, attempting to fix his bed hair.

“By the time your bus arrives we may as well have lunch, I wanted to check out the burger joint round the corner from our hotel so I’ll meet you there instead. Know the one I mean Chief?”

“Yeah I do, see ya Max.” he put down the phone and stretched. Time to wake up Dizzy.

\---

It was quiet when Kenny arrived at the burger place, he couldn’t see any signs of a big fluffy blond head so he went to the toilet to wash his tired face.

He opened the door and placed his bag with Dizzy on the floor and looked in the mirror.

“Bryan, that’s too much!! Stop it!” Kenny jumped but stayed quiet. That sounded like Ian Papov a member of the Demolition boys.  
“Just hold still Ian”

Kennys face went red, he was alone in a public bathroom with two of their rivals, the most deadly beybladers he had ever met. His body froze, hoping they didn’t hear him come in.

“I’m telling you, it’s too much lube!” 

“Shuddup and stay still, I know what I’m doing, just relax and enjoy yourself.”

The chief heard clothing rustling behind the locked cubicle.   
‘What the hell is happening…. What are they doing?! They’re in a public bathroom… IN A BURGER PLACE.’ his mind screamed internally. ‘I have got to get out of here and pretend I never heard a thing…..yeah that’s it, it's just two random guys with the same names… maybe those are popular names here I’m just freaking out over nothing..’

“Ever since Kai left the team you’ve been insatiable Bryan, you seriously need help I- unnnf - I swear.”

“Mmmhhh, say his name again…” a low deep voice replied.

“Fuck off, and grip my legs harder so I don’t keep slipping you asshole.” Ian spat.

Bryan omitted a deep moan and Kenny blushed a deep red. His body was frozen but his mind was telling him to run. ‘Did….did they say Kai….oh god it IS them…’

‘Why can’t I move, I’m alone here. I need to run. I don’t think Max can take two of them on alone.’ Kenny thought, sweating starting to drip down his neck.

The fast paced breathing, the gasps, moans and the sound of clothing increased and the Chief was helplessly frozen, his mind and body in a state of shock.

“UNNGHHH….” Bryan grunted. “FUUCCCK….”

“Be quiet you shit, you owe me a hot dog for this.” Ian snapped.

“I’ll give you a hot dog alright.” Kenny could practically see the smirk coming from that voice.

“Ugh… be gentle you dickhead. And hurry up.”

“Kaaaaaaaaiiii” Bryan moaned lewdly.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU SICK FUCK!!”

Suddenly he heard the sound of them slamming against the unstable walls of the cubicle and the loud moans from the two guys made him blush a deeper shade.

‘FUCK…’ Kenny thought. At the same time he heard Ian say the same thing out loud.

‘I’m either dreaming or I’m in the Matrix but this can’t be happening. This is the Russian team, those tough guys are idiotic enough to be having public sex. I can’t believe this, Dizzy was right I shouldn’t have stayed up and I shouldn’t have drunk all those energy drinks, I should have listened to mum she said those chemicals would mess up my brain and now it’s happened. I’ve lost it….’

Kenny stopped mid-thought and he reaffirmed his initial thought: ‘FUCK.’

He locked eyes with Bryan Kuznetsov standing in the cubicle doorway with his genitals out.

\----


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me what is going on with the way I've written this chapter lol forgive me.
> 
> Remember that this happens after Bryan's messed up match with Ray, Bryan is still a mess, but hes got his team. I should also mention I always imagine them as being in their early twenties, hence the swearing and sexual content.
> 
> Don't worry I'll go back to our boi Maxie in the next couple of chapters. I haven't forgotten about him.

Since Tala’s defeat at the finals of the beyblade world championship, life for the Demolition boys had completely turned upsidedown and was far too chaotic for Bryan to handle.

Boris and Voltaire were taken away in handcuffs, the younger boys at the abbey were taken away in coaches, the abbey was full of police investigators and people in BBA logo uniforms strutted around the building. Doctors in white coats came to interview the team one by one, starting with their team leader.

Entire computers and crates of top secret paperwork were packed into vans, Bryan had been frisked for weapons, his blood pressure was taken and he was given weird sandwiches he didn’t like so he gave them to Ian and Spencer when he thought noone was looking.  
One of the men who gave him the sandwiches caught him giving the gross sandwiches to Ian and he was taken to a weird tent where food like soup and sandwiches were being made. Bryan got in a fight with the man for not wanting any of the nasty food and was dragged away by three police officers and taken back to the bench with Ian and Spencer.

After Tala and Ian had been interviewed, they took a taxi to an expensive hotel. Spencer bombarded his teammates with questions but the guys looked exhausted and decided to get some sleep. 

Bryan broke a lamp but in his defense the lamp was asking for it. He couldn’t remember much of that night but he remembered Spencer lifting him up after he started yelling “too loudly” and “acting weird again”, “it’s just a lamp Bryan wtf” , and some dickhead sexy doctor gave him something Spencer called a chill pill and he after that he fell asleep on Spences lap watching a weird british wildlife documentary. 

The warmth of his friends thighs were the only normal and comforting thing that happened all day.

\---

The next day the dickhead sexy doctor had returned and had woken him up, he was pissed off immediately and distraught when he couldn’t find Spencer. The man had attempted to calm him down with a weird sweet sounding voice but he didn’t relax until he heard Tala and Ian fighting in the bathroom, and memories of the day before came flooding back.

The doctor reassured him that Spencer was coming home soon and gave him coffee and pancakes from the hotel kitchen, the sexy doctor stopped him from kicking the hotel staff when they arrived at the door with his breakfast. It was all still very stressful and confusing but the maple syrup and pancakes were nicer than nasty tent sandwiches.

The sexy doctor kept asking him questions about his feelings and asked if there was anything he could do to help him feel better so he demanded more pancakes and told him to leave, and the strange thing was: he did. 

Tala and Ian came to talk to him about how the four of them were getting their own apartment in the city from the BBA people, they were given two so they could be neighbours but it wouldn’t be permanent because they were going to be taken where the other Abbey boys had gone.

Tala and Ian were excited about getting their own place, Bryan was angry because noone told him anything he just got weird sexy doctors giving him cakes.   
The guys watched the beyblade tournament recaps on TV and didn’t say much else.

He only broke a table and some paintings by the time Spencer had returned, and the weird doctor gave him another chill pill.

\---

Two days later Kuznetsov found himself in an apartment with Tala, he had been juggled around all kinds doctors and therapists who asked him lots of confusing questions and gave him pills when he started hitting people or breaking things. They had debated taking Bryan away, but ultimately decided it would be better for his mental stability if he stayed with his friends, with daily check ups.

He found out the sexy pancake doctor was called David and David told him he could call him whatever he wanted to so he called him Sexy.

He felt calmer now there was less chaos, they mostly fucked off and left him alone and Dr Sexy would give him coffee and pancakes every morning, he didn’t ask as many questions as the other doctors had and would fuck off when instructed to fuck off.

Bryan wasn’t terribly happy about sharing an apartment with Tala, Tala had insisted on sharing with him for some reason, but they really were next door to Ian and Spencer. That evening they all went out for pizza at a restaurant they found near their building and it was weird to not have a curfew or guards watching them.

That night he couldn’t get any sleep, he was too cold and stressed out so he left the apartment and climbed into Spencers bed next door. 

\-----

Bryan woke up to find himself on the sofa in Tala’s apartment, he looked around for Spencer.

“Morning Bry” Tala yawned, walking in with a pot of coffee and two mugs. 

“Where’s Spencer?”

Tala scrunched his nose and poured himself a mug of coffee. “I dunno he carried you back in here and buggered off again why do you care.”

Bryan sighed and messed up his own hair. “Are the dickheads here?”

Tala inhaled the steam from his mug and stared at Bryan between his legs up on the coffee table. “No, it’s just us now, do you want your coffee now or after your shower?”

“Where are the pancakes?” he frowned.

“I said it’s just us Bryan, David won’t be here for another hour.”

Bryan stared at the red headed man across from him awkwardly.

After a minute he stood up. “I want to see Spencer.”

Tala sipped his coffee in irritation and sighed. It was going to be a long day.   
“You’re not going anywhere until you’ve had your medication and a shower.”

Valkov watched Bryan walk into the bathroom, he suddenly realised the reason Bryan was so on edge was because he had gone six days without having any sex, it must have been because of the constant surveillance he had been kept under, he thought.

He downed the rest of his coffee and slammed the mug down. “Fuck sakes.”   
Tala walked into the steamy bathroom, noticing Bryan had left the door open.

“Oi Bryan.” 

Bryan jumped and turned around looking at him through the glass, he was on edge but didn’t tell him to leave either.

Tala started stripping off his clothing. “I’m coming in okay?”

His friend watched his naked body walk into the shower with him, they made awkward eye contact for a moment before Tala braved touching him, and to his relief he allowed it.

Bryan held an arm against the wall to steady himself, feeling the warm water rushing down his back and held Talas head against his crotch and tears ran down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter =) I still have so many ideas, its going to be a long fic!

Spencer heard a loud knock at the door, he knew it wouldn’t be Bryan or Tala since those two never bother to knock, knowing their friends door was always open. He put down the kettle and walked over the broken robot parts on the carpet, careful not to step on any.

“Put your lego away kids.”

Ian looked at Kenny in confusion and went back to soldering. 

Spencer peeked through the hole in the door. 

“Huh? What’s Max doing here?” Everyone turned to Kenny who shrugged before coming to his senses.

“AAHH!” he covered his mouth dropping the circuitry. He looked wide eyes at Spencer and Ian from the carpet. “He can’t know I’m here!” 

Ian watched him run to hide in one of the bedrooms.   
Another knock came from the door so Spencer opened it, walking outside to keep Max from walking in. 

“Uhh hey...” Spencer stared down the bladebreaker. He had no idea he would be seeing so many of these guys again so soon.

“Hi.... So I was looking for your team leader.” Max squinted at the shut door behind him.

“Tala? What would you want with him? Is Tyson here to challenge him again or something?”

Max averted his gaze irritably. “Not everything is about that guy you know.”

Spencer sighed. “What do you want Max?”

“I want to talk to Tala I just said.” He snapped. He was exhausted from walking so long to find this damn apartment building he couldn’t deal with this team’s hostility. 

“Well he’s not here. You got the wrong door.” He pointed at the door across the hallway. “Is that all you wanted?”

Max scowled and walked towards the other door. “Yeah great thanks.” he said sarcastically.

He looked back to see Spencer walk back into his apartment. ‘Asshole.’ he thought. ‘Tala better be in here, if this is Spencer’s idea of a practical joke I’m gonna lose it.”

He rapped his knuckles on the door and glared at the peephole on the door. 

He got no reply for a few minutes so he decided to sit down leaning against the wall. He could hear the muffled sound of two guys arguing inside the flat and thuds like they were having a fight. Max wasn’t sure if he could handle a physical fight, and was still concerned that it wasn’t even Tala’s door. 

“These guys are taking the piss… coming here was a mistake...“ he sunk his head into his knees grumbling to himself. 

‘I came here to toughen up’ He considered. ‘But maybe I’ll have to prove I’m worth it... I didn’t think about that..’

\---  
Tala had spent the morning tidying the mess Bryan had made in the apartment, he wasn’t at all surprised to see he hadn’t slept there again, he assumed Spencer couldn’t be bothered to carry him back to his own apartment. He carefully poured the broken glass from a frame on the wall into a bin bag, he added the broken bottles of beer and vodka and took them downstairs into the large recycling bin. 

He stopped for a cigarette and watched the clouds, enjoying the peace and quiet away from his hyperactive roommate. Looking back at the recycling bins he saw the logo Hiwatari and wondered if Voltaire would lose his company now he was in prison.   
Tala hoped they didn’t shut down the recycling centres where he would sneak off to beybattle with the boys, away from the guards surveillance: a place they could smoke, drink, have sex in peace. 

There were too many good memories in that dump, and now the Abbey was soon to be demolished he’d have little left of his childhood to visit. 

Valkov sighed out another puff of his cigarette and thought of the day he met Bryan, he was sat outside an old building on the streets of Moscow- another kid sleeping on the streets, this poor guy didn’t even have shoes and he was hugging himself, shaking from the cold. Tala smiled, he had looked so fragile and small back then, almost the opposite of today’s Bryan.  
He wondered what would have happened to either of them if he hadn’t stopped to give him his jacket that day, would they have both still been taken to the abbey, seduced with kind words, hot soup and a bed to sleep in?

Although Tala knew in his heart he didn’t regret his choice to give him his jacket- the good one with the fur hood, and how he held him in the snow for hours, hugging him tight to his chest, sharing his body warmth so he didn’t die that night. 

He also knew he didn’t regret letting Bryan climb into his bed in the Abbey, letting him hold him close for security every night, even back then he had felt trapped in a parental role caring for his underfed frightened child.

Tala wasn’t sure where he had gone wrong most: the night he refused to let him back in his bed, or the day he fought to be the one who shared an apartment with him. He pushed his cigarette butt into the brick wall behind him and ran a hand through his red spikey hair.

\---

Spencer woke up with a familiar heavy head on his chest: a naked and most likely drunk Bryan. He stretched his arms and pushed the snoring guy off his body. He lay on his side watching him sleep for a while, wondering if the guy would ever look that peaceful when he was conscious, and he ran his fingers through his messy grey hair affectionately.

“Morning sleepyhead.” He cooed.

“Hnnnghhh..” Bryan’s arms reached out for human contact and humped his boner against the mattress.

Spencer scoffed at the sight of it all, he climbed out of bed to stretch his legs, rubbing the circulation back after going dead from the guys weight on them. 

He kneeled down to brush Bryan’s messy hair again.  
“Come on you know you can’t keep doing this. Tala will lose his patience with us. You gotta stay with him now.”

\----

David sat opposite Tala and Bryan, he watched the guys eat their breakfast: Bryan ate his Blini noisily and Tala sat slowly nibbling the crust of his buttered toast, his eyes drifting off as if he was enjoying a good daydream.

From what he had learned about the two since he had first taken on this job was that the two couldn’t be more different: Tala was well mannered, introverted, Bryan was impulsive, and extroverted although his anti-social behaviour would imply otherwise.   
One prefered sweet, the other savoury. One emotionally driven, the other cold and logical. 

Yet he thought back to the meeting between Mr Ivanov and his counsellor, the kid had no idea who he was at the time, as he sat behind him taking notes on his clipboard. He had heard his insistence that he shared an apartment with Bryan, his counsellor had suggested pairing him with the one they called Spencer instead and he had seen Mr Ivanov clench his fists under the desk. 

David sipped his tea. It didn’t make sense to him: Bryan seemed very relieved to hear when Tala wasn’t around, he had seen the lad named Spencer carry his sleeping body back into the apartment in the morning. He wondered if this arrangement was best for the guys mental condition and stared at the team leader. 

Tala snapped out of his daydream, frowned at his toast and put it back on the plate, he wiped his hands on his trousers and stood up.  
David followed Tala into the kitchen as he gathered the empty plates and mugs, leaving Bryan to curl up on the sofa watching cartoons on TV. 

“Tell me if I’m out of place here but why would you demand to share with Bryan and not Ian or Spencer?” 

Tala blinked at the bin at the sudden question. He looked up at the man, he was ten years older but looked closer to his age than his own. 

“Why would I want to stay with them?”

“....No offense but why would you want to stay with Bryan?”

Tala glared. “You’re right you are out of place.” He crossed his arms tight across his chest.

The therapist hadn’t ignored his defensive body language. He kept his voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard.  
“Forgive me but from what I can see, he’s more trouble than he’s worth as a roommate, look at all the stuff he’s broken already.” 

Tala said nothing but glared at him.

“And it doesn’t seem the two of you are the best of friends…” David knew he was overstepping boundaries but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

“Oh yeah smart guy, and who told you that?” Tala snapped, keeping his voice low.

“No one did, I’ve just seen the way you act around each other.” 

“You’ve only just met us and you think you know everything just because you’re a therapist?”

“Listen I can tell its a sensitive subject, but what is the deal with you guys? If he’s better off with Spencer I need to know okay?”

Tala walked past him, clenching his fists and filled the kettle with water, focusing on staying calm. What was he saying? Better off…. With HIM.   
He exhaled deeply, to gather his strength.

“I can handle him, okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a glorious mess and I'm loving every minute of it.   
> Hope you're also enjoying this trainwreck.

“ FUCKIN’ HELL…. Aw get the fuck out of here already Max you made me jump...Christ…”   
Ian sprinted down the hallway and out of sight.

Max shot a glare after him with his tired eyes from the floor.   
‘Why didn’t I just go home with Tyson…Or to see Mum…’ 

Suddenly the door burst open and he saw a tall older guy run out muttering to himself angrily in Russian. Max had jumped and his heart was racing from the shock of almost being slammed in the face by the door, luckily he had only narrowly missed it. 

Whoever it was had been in such a bad mood they hadn’t even noticed him. They must have been one of the men he heard arguing inside. He watched him walk down towards the stairway with wide eyes.

\----

Tala ran his hands under the cold tap to cool his body down, Bryan had fallen asleep on the sofa watching cartoons and hopefully didn’t hear the argument he had with his support worker in the kitchen.

None of the BBA staff questioned him on why he requested to stay in a separate flat with Bryan instead of staying with the whole team, his team knew better than to talk back to him when his mind was made and for all they knew the decision was up to Mr Dickinson’s staff.   
He had no intention of telling them. David must have been in the room when he made his request, or at least must have been informed.   
Still he felt irritated that he had seen through his motives, going so far as to mention Spencer to his face, he was honestly surprised he didn’t lash out harder at the poor guy. 

Tala wiped his hands on the tea towel staring at tiles on the wall in thought. If a man who had barely known them a few weeks could see right through him, how long would it take for his team to start asking questions. 

He left the kitchen to check on his teammate who was thankfully still dozing on the sofa, he wondered how much sleep he got on Spencer’s lap last night.   
The team leader shook his head to get the mental image out and reached out to touch him shaking his arm. 

Tala flinched back as Bryan threw a punch. “OI, you almost hit me…”

Bryan blinked up at him, wiping his eyes, Tala saw the subtle disappointment in his eyes when his sleepy mind realised he wasn’t Spencer.   
“Hmmm… what time is it.”

“It’s 10.20. I need to shower, go get yourself another coffee so you don’t fall back to sleep.”

“Where’s my sexy blini boy?”

“He left…. Gone to deal with other clients I guess.” Tala lied, avoiding eye contact.

Bryan looked annoyed and looked up at the cartoon show still playing on TV.

“What? You want more pancakes?” Tala sighed, hands on his hips.

“....No…” 

Tala stood staring at him for a moment and decided it wasn’t worth it. “Whatever I’m having my shower.”

He turned on his heel and walked away, Bryan pulled himself up on the sofa watching his ass wiggle away.

\---

Max wiped his tears with his hoodie sleeve, he wanted to go find his way back to the airport and get back to see mum and dad, maybe confess his feelings to Kenny about feeling inadequate and wanting to feel more respect from the team.   
Still the idea of admitting weakness to his team felt counter intuitive when he wanted to feel tougher, stronger. He knew he had a long way to go if he ever wanted to defeat Tyson, he couldn’t give up now, all he had to do is confront their team leader, earn his respect somehow, ask them to train him night and day. Apparently these guys had dedicated their lives to training for that tournament.

Max sighed, he had spent the week tracking them down, avoiding contact from his own team he managed to convince his parents he was checking out local museums with a friend he had made there and would let them know what day he was getting a flight back to Japan. If this plan worked he would need to come up with another excuse for his prolonged stay in Moscow. 

Frankly after the week he had it would be a waste to give up and head back now. Still he was sat crying outside their flat after a dismissive conversation with Spencer who was definitely keeping something secret inside his flat, and Ian had yelled at him to leave. Max wasn’t confident he would earn their leaders respect or attention. 

He thought of the idea of proving Kai wrong, and how he’d feel after defeating Tyson, hell after defeating all three of them in one go! How proud his parents would be if he single handedly won the next world championship. 

He wiped his eyes with a clenched fist and stood up with shaking legs. 

\---

In the bathroom Tala was sliding his PJ trousers and boxers down his legs, his mind couldn’t let go of the argument he had, in his head he imagined all the things he should have said and how David might have responded.

He drifted off allowed his imagination carry on the argument as he stepped into the shower, he sighed and held his hands up testing the temperature of the stream. 

“Mmmm..”   
Tala almost jumped out of his skin at the sound.

He spun around to see Bryan leaning against the side of the shower cubicle, his arms crossed, eyebrow cocked, admiring the view.

“I’d almost forgotten how delicious you look.”

“You fucking scared me Bry!! Get out!!” Tala’s pale cheeks flushed furiously.

“Hm not after I’ve gotten a good look at ya..” Bryan stepped into the shower smirking. He slipped a hand around his wet waist.  
“You idiot your clothes are getting soaked!” Talas body shook with the feel of his thirsty hands on his body.

“You’re right.” he replied smugly. “Guess you better help me take them off” 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Tala’s waist, and dragged his tongue slowly up his hot wet neck. Tala whimpered before pushing him off. He couldn’t even shower in peace, he was having a terrible morning. 

Tala stepped out the cubicle, he grabbed his towel and covered himself up, glaring back at him. He wasn’t sure who he was more annoyed at now, Bryan for ruining his shower or himself for having an erection so easily, he felt weak.

He sighed and strutted to his bedroom, he grabbed the first pair of boxers and jeans he could find.   
“Tala….” Bryan was standing dripping wet by his door. 

His team leader didn’t look back.   
“Don’t.”

“Tala, I’m sorry for scaring you… you just look so good I couldn’t hel-”  
“I said don’t.

“Tala PLEASE.” Bryan snapped. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with you and not touch you, you turn me on so much dammit.”

Tala pulled up his jeans and grabbed a shirt, he pushed past him before being grabbed by his arm. He couldn’t make eye contact.

“You’re fucking sexy Tala. I mean it… I want you.” 

Tala lifted his arm backwards to shift his grip and walked into the living room. 

“I’m- I’m going out… I’ll be back later.”

Bryan chased him and held him back by his arm again. “TALA! Listen to me!!”  
He pulled him back and pushed his body onto the sofa, straddling him with his legs to keep him pinned down. 

“Get off me Bryan I mean it.” Tala was still bright red. He had fucked up twice today, first the therapist and now he had turned Bryan on, he cursed himself. 

Bryan glared down at him, his hair dripping water onto his chest. “I mean it! I want you Tala.I want you right now.”

“Let me go so we can both calm down…”

“You always say that but you never let us do it when you return.” Bryan snapped.

Tala looked away, his heart was pounding and the pressure of his weight on his legs wasn’t helping his erection either. 

“Tala….” he felt his hands shaking either side of his chest on the sofa. “Why do you hate me so much!” 

Tala refused to look at him. All he could feel was the blood pumping through his veins, the sound loud in his ears.

“I d-don’t hate you…” he said quietly.

“YES YOU DO!!” Bryan snapped irritably. “You tease me but you never let me touch you anymore! You hate me! You hate me!” 

“I don’t hate you Bryan!” He looked him in the eyes, the face towering above him was red, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“I don’t believe you! Say you hate me, say you hate me so I can live with Spenc-”

Tala gave a rapid hard slap on his cheek and Bryan froze in shock, he lifted a hand to touch his face.

The two shifted and Tala sat up gaping at his friends expression. What did he do? 

“Shit, fuck I’m sorry, fuck…I didn’t mean to…”

Bryan inhaled sharply. “Fine... “ he rubbed his cheek and glared down at him.

Tala had fucked up, he reached out his hand gently to touch him. “Bryan….”

“Fine.. you hate me… I don’t care I’m gonna shag the next guy I see. I don’t care who it is, it could be the postie but I know it WON’T be you.” he taunted, he tried to stand up and leave but Tala pounced at him like a wolf: his turn to pin him down.

“No! That’s ENOUGH. You’re not gonna fuck the next guy you see, you’re gonna stay here calm the fuck down, I’m gonna calm the fuck down, then we’re going to talk about your damn sex addiction. You’re going to bloody behave yourself. Are you listening??”

Bryan smirked up at him, in his mind being straddled was still winning, he thrust his throbbing erection against his and touched his shower warmed nipples. 

Tala eyes shot around the room and sure enough found one of Bryan’s many handcuffs. If he wasn’t going to calm down he’d leave him there.   
His eyes shot back down, he smiled at him pretending to enjoy his attempts at seducing him.

Tala pounced off the seat, gracefully swooping an arm to pick up the cuffs, he jumped back on his body before he could figure out what was happening.

He closed the cuffs before Bryan could wriggle out, he lay there panting with excitement.

Tala sighed with relief and caught his breathe, watching Bryan shake his wrists against the restraints. He sat up and wiped his still wet hair. 

“That will teach you to calm down when I tell you to calm down.”

 

The grey haired mans face dropped. He really was going to leave him there aroused.

“Holy fuck!” An american voice came from the doorway.

Tala glanced back in confusion. ‘What the fuck… who is… Is that Max from the Japanese team??’ 

“Get the fuck out Max.”

\----


	6. Chapter 6

Max stared at the messy haired Russian on the sofa wriggling against his handcuffs as if it was a game. ‘Did he just call me “...Blondie?”’

He watched Tala’s confused expression melt into irritation at his arrival. He understood: he would be annoyed too if some random blader walked into his home uninvited. 

Both men were topless and wet, he had heard raised voices, had he interrupted a lovers quarrel?

Tala climbed off his teammate’s lap, running a hand through his spiky hair, he looked deep in thought.   
Max stood awkwardly, he had spent time outside practising what he was going to say: how he was going to convince them to train him, but after what he saw he had lost his train of thought.

The guy sighed heavily. “Fine, you can fuck him but first thing tomorrow morning I’m signing you up for sex addiction rehab.”   
The guy grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Max processed what was said and looked in alarm at Bryan. “...Fuck ME?” 

Bryan grinned at him. “Well if you insist…”

Max shook himself and yelled at the door. “TALA! COME BACK YOU BASTARD AND LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT TO SAY!!”   
His fists were shaking with rage, how could he just walk off after saying something like that so dismissively. 

“UGH!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TEAM!!” He kicked the coffee table over and sank crouching his head between his knees screaming.

“All this team does is inspire rage!! How did we almost lose to you?! Do you have any idea what a good time I could be having right now if I chose to go home to Japan or back to the States? But NO! I wanted to stay here so you guys could teach me how to train hard and defeat Tyson.” He wiped away angry tears with a shaking clenched fist.

“I lied to my own teammates and parents, I spent weeks tracking you guys down and you dismiss me more than my team does.”  
He looked up at Bryan.

“Why am I telling you this?? Oh my god I’ve finally cracked…”   
He picked up one of the cushions on the sofa and screamed into it, his nails gripped it so hard it tore so he ripped the fabric clean in half: the feathers flew everywhere.

 

Bryan lay on his side, his cuffed wrists above his head with wide eyes watching the show with excitement.

“Who- Who are you?” he blinked.

“WHA- ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? You sent Ray to the hospital and you can’t remember me??”

Bryan averted his gaze embarrassed. “You’re….blondie from the bladebreakers I think…”

“It’s MAX!” 

“Hi Max.” Bryan frowned. “Can you remove these?”

“Huh? Why should I? Your team leader said you wanted to...fuck me. He said you have an addiction to sex. I’m not doing that.”

Bryan sighed and closed his eyes. “That’s fair.” He didn’t enjoy being rejected twice in one afternoon. He rolled himself off the sofa and stood up.

“Alright open the door - I’ll hunt him down.”

Max stared up at him, he had a determined look on his face like he was serious. He’d really run out the apartment and chase down his teammate while topless and cuffed. This guy was insane. He wiped his tears away, then he smiled and burst out laughing.

\----

Ian jumped, Kennys phone was ringing so he picked it up and carried into his bedroom and threw it on the bed near where he was napping.   
Kenny squinted at him sleepy and confused.

“Make it stop!” Ian informed him and ran back out.

The Chief squinted at the screen: “Incoming call from Tyson Granger.”

“Oh no… that will cost him a bomb…”

He pushed phone down and text him: “Sorry Tyson, I’m not in Japan atm, don’t call me it will cost you too much. I’ll email you later. “

He dropped his phone on the floor and drifted off back to sleep smiling.

Five minutes later his loud Transformers ringtone started again, the phone vibrating loudly on the laminate floor.

“Make it stoooop” Ian whined from the living room.

“Hhhnnnghh…” Kenny groped for his phone and answered it.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT IN JAPAN?!” 

“Nnhh don’t be loud son”

“KENNY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!!”

“Tysoooon, I just got up be quiet…”

“Me and Kai planned this great welcome home party, but you and Max are missing, what the hell Chief! Are you seriously gonna let me eat ALL of this cake because I will! I’ve done it before I can do it again!!”

“Just have it all without me, I’ll let you know when I’m home again, me and Dizzy have a lot of research to do…” He lied.

“You still haven’t told me where you guys went! What country are you in?”

Kenny frowned, feeling guilty and too tired to keep up the lies. “I stayed in Moscow Tyson.” He yawned. “I don’t know where Max is but I bet he’s gone to see his mum.”

“His dad told me he was staying with friends in Russia….what are you two really up to Chief?”

“He’s here?” Kenny blinked, looking out the window. 

“As if you didn’t know, what you think I’m so dumb you didn’t think I’d figur-AH KAI I’M TALKING HERE!!-”

Kenny covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing and sat up on Ian’s bed.

After a moment of hearing the sound of those two fighting over the phone he finally heard Kai’s voice. “Where abouts in Moscow are you hiding?” 

Typical Kai, he knew how to get straight to the point. Kenny had no idea how to answer him, he couldn’t reveal what he had been up to, he’d find his replica and lord knows what he’d do.

Kenny sighed. “Just tell Tyson I’ll let him know when I’m home again.”

“Tyson has spent hours planning this party, it’s not cool of you guys to ditch us after everything we’ve been through.”

Emotional blackmail. Kai had been learning new tricks apparently. Kenny made a mental note to add that to his personality algorithm.

“First of all I have absolutely no idea where Max even is so don’t bring him into it, secondly you of all people should be ecstatic right now Kai: you’ve got more alone time to spend with your boyfriend.”

“He’s NOT my boyfriend!”   
Kenny smirked and hung up. It felt good to stand up to that asshole.

He walked towards the living room to find Ian fiddling around with the robot Kai’s legs. 

“Hey Ian, you haven’t happened to have seen any of my teammates around have you?”  
\---

Max sat on the floor laughing, he picked up a handful of feathers and threw them at the guy who was standing there knees bent, wrists cuffed, focused at the door ready to hunt down Tala for him. 

“You’re nuts dude.” 

Bryan smirked. “No worries, this won’t be the first time I’ve had to break down a door, and it won’t be the last!!” 

He lunged his body at the door violently and Max burst out laughing hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

Tala stormed down the apartment stairs, he realised his shirt was inside out so he stopped to take it off, two young women giggled as they walked past him.

“Whatever…” he sighed after blushing. 

He adjusted his shirt and carried on stomping down the stairs, he was so angry with Bryan, and what the hell was with that American kid walking in like that! Why was he even there.

Did he want sex with Bryan? Yes. But he couldn’t, not with his addiction problem - knowing he’d just keep leaving to sleep with Spencer every night anyway. Being pursued by him like that, with no passion or commitment - it just wasn’t enough.

\---

Spencer sat spaced out listening to the radio, he was people watching out the cafe window when a waitress delivered his large coffee. He smiled, thanking her and warmed his hands up inhaling the steam.

Today had already been weird, another bladebreaker turning up at their flat, he had seen him sat outside Bryan's flat and knew he would be staying for a while. It was only a matter of time until he found out about Kenny, at least he knew Kenny had been blackmailed by Bryan and Ian, but he had no idea what brought Max there.

He sighed heavily into his coffee. It had to be Bryan, there was no other explanation. He would have to punish him tonight…. 

After a moment contemplating the details of his friends impending torture he looked up and came face to face with Tala standing outside the cafe glaring at him.

\---

Max wandered around the flat, his curiousity getting the better of him. He saw underwear and empty cans and bottles on the floor, packs of cigarettes the kitchen counter, these two were as messy as their personalities. 

In the background he heard Bryan slamming the door and Ian yelling and swearing at him to stop from outside. 

Max looked through the cupboard and contemplated making coffee, he wasn’t sure caffeine was the best idea after how mad he got earlier but it didn’t seem like they owned any other beverage that didn’t contain alcohol or caffeine.   
Oh well, he thought. He’d buy them some juice tomorrow. Max had decided he was going to stay, it was a long journey back to his hotel and although clearly mentally unstable, he had to admit Bryan was entertaining.   
He filled the kettle and wondered whether he should help him remove his cuffs.

He made two coffees and walked into the living room with them, placing them down on the rug since all the tables in the room had been smashed.   
He knelt down next to Bryan who was lying on his side on the floor panting like a dog in summer, sweat running down his red face. 

Max touched his wet hair and ran his fingers through it, smiling.   
“You remind me of my puppy.” 

Bryan blinked up at him, his chest feeling too heavy to talk.

“He would get so excited to see me, he’d run around like mad.” Max continued. “Then he’d wear himself out and just lie there like this” he laughed.

Bryan panted heavily letting Max caress his hair, it felt nice. He closed his eyes listening to him talk about how he missed his puppy.

Max lifted his head and lay it on his lap, he could stroke his hair better from his angle. Bryan just lay there listening, he didn’t seem to have a problem with this situation and it felt comforting to him.

“It must have hurt throwing yourself at that door huh?” he smiled down at him. 

“Mmm..” he replied softly.

“Did you really want to help me that much? So much that you’d hurt yourself to get him to talk to me?”

Bryan was quiet for a moment enjoying the caressing until it stopped. He opened his eyes up at him. “Of course” he said in a tired voice.

“Why?” 

“Because I like you… please don’t stop stroking Max”

Max grinned down at him and continued stroking. He could do anything to him right now and the scary thing was he had the feeling he’d let him. 

“You like someone you’ve just met.. Just like that?”

Bryan shut his eyes again. “Just like that”

Max supposed they had met before during the tournament but this guy was continuing to surprise him. He found his presence oddly soothing, he wondered what his team would say if they saw them now: the Russian who sent Ray to the hospital lying in his lap like a exhausted puppy.   
He felt a pang of guilt, knowing Ray would no doubt be horrified by the sight, but the others… In his mind’s eye he saw Tyson and Kenny with wide eyes, Tyson would probably pick a fight with the guy and lose. 

He was sure even Kai would be shocked, although he still imagined him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking bored as he often did. “Pretty bold of you Maxie…” he heard imaginary Kai say.

Wasn’t that why he was here? His desire to wipe that dismissive uninterested look of Hiwatari’s face, to show Tyson he was a blader to be reckoned with.   
Turns out he hadn’t wasted his time tracking the team down, he thought Tala was the key to his success. He supposed life had a funny way of giving you not what you asked for but what you really need. 

Bryan was his answer.

He smirked dirtily at him. “You want sex with me right?”

Bryan grinned with his eyes shut.

“I’ll take that as a yes, hmmm… fine. I’ll stay the night then puppy.” 

He clenched his hair tight pulling his head backwards and lent down to kiss him on the lips. The man moaned in appreciation. Max let his lips linger softly against them, watching his face twist with satisfaction. 

He slipped his other hand down, loosening the bladers belt, he slipped a hand inside to wrap his fingers around his growing erection, he felt wet already.

“Nnghh…” he moaned happily, he had enjoyed the petting but the Americans forceful grip on his hair excited him, his lips and tongue were soft, his lap warm, he tasted like coffee. Still he kept his eyes shut.

Max slid his hand on his penis, listening to the quiet moans coming from him and watched with interest at how hard he seemed to keeping his composure. This guy was smarter than he was letting on, he was sly and knew how to charm people. If Max wasn’t careful he was sure he’d end up wrapped around his finger.

Bryan panted again from the excitement, he could sense Max wasn’t very experienced but he was making an enthusiastic effort to please him. 

Max leaned down. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Mmm!” Bryan hummed. 

Max smirked. “Look me in the eye and tell me how much you want me.”

Bryan opened his eyes, he had some idea what to expect but the grin on this cute guys face still surprised him. “I...I want you Blondie”

“It’s Max.” He tilted his head up by his hair again.

“I want you… Max” he smirked.

Max’s eyes scanned the sight of it all, this was going to be a fun holiday.

He lowered his voice. “I want this too Bryan, and I really wish I could give it to you tonight.”

Bryan went wide eyed after digesting his words.

“...However I just don’t think I could stomach making love to the guy who sent Ray to the hospital.” He let go of his hair and his penis, letting him fall to the floor. The look on his face was satisfying enough for now.

He knelt down and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for tonight and good luck with the boner” he whispered.

Max picked up his coffee and headed towards the messy bedrooms. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he walked inside and grinned like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate cake adventures wid ya bois

“I didn’t ask for a slice of cake! I asked for the whole damn thing!!” Tala growled.

“Ugh, please ignore my friend he’s just cranky” Spencer shot him a glare. “Don’t be so rude to the waitress you prick.”

Their waitress laughed away the tension. “Don’t worry, I understand - my brother is diabetic. I’ll get it right away Sir.” 

Spencer watched her walk away.   
“A whole chocolate cake huh? So you’ve had that kind of day?” he smirked at Tala who was stabbing his slice of cake with a fork repeatedly.

“Still if you guys keep doing shit like this in public I’ll run of out of places to eat..”

Tala said nothing, leaving Spencer to thank the waitress when she returned with the rest of the chocolate cake.

He hunched over his cake and muttered. “.....I’m NOT diabetic…” 

“Noone said you were.” Spencer laughed, and instantly regretted it when the guys glare switched from the cake back to him.

He sighed heavily. “This is getting ridiculous…”

“It’s just one cake… mind your own damn business.” he said with a mouthful.

“No. Not the comfort eating… you and this ridiculous grudge you’ve got against me.” 

Tala stabbed the cake and didn’t reply.

“I’m sick of it, we’re supposed to be a team so let’s just deal with it already.” 

“I don’t care…” Tala muttered and shook his head at his fork instead of him.

“...You don’t care about what?”

Tala twisted his fork in the air, leaning his chin on his fist looking out the window.  
“The grudge, or whatever. I don’t care anymore.”

“Why you still keep glaring at me then?”

“Because you’re a greasy bastard…” Tala replied absentmindedly.

Spencer rolled his eyes, he couldn’t hide his exasperation with this man. “So which is it” he replied at last. “You don’t want to hold a grudge anymore or I’m greasy?”  
Tala scowled at his cake. “Both… and neither… I don’t fucking know!. I never thought it would be easy to stop hating you.”

The guy took a swig of his coffee and let Tala mull it over for a while. It seemed like he was honestly trying, it was a start.   
The two of them sat in silence for a long while drinking and eating, it was starting to get dark outside and the cafe would be closing soon, Spencer hoped they could sort this out before returning to their apartments, but Tala wasn’t in any rush to get his feelings off his chest.

“I’ll ask for a box so you can take that with you.” Spencer stood up and carried his mug back to the till. 

Tala put down his fork and ran a hand through his hair.

His friend returned with a cardboard box. “The cafes closing soon, I was going to head to the park if you wanted to join me” 

He looked up at him. “Bryan tried to have sex with me again. His addiction is out of control… I want you to help me fix him.” 

Spencer smiled and sat down. “So let me get this straight the only reason you wanted to end this grudge is so I can help you get Bryan taken away from us?”

“What? No….well….maybe yeah..” he replied honestly.

“It was about Bryan, after all this time!” Spencer laughed. “I fucking knew it..”

Tala blushed furiously. “Well he needs help! You know it too… he runs to you every night for it!”

Spencer laughed and shook his head. “I’m leaving.” 

 

\---

 

Tala clutched his stomach and watched Spencer walking up the last flight of stairs to their apartments. He really shouldn’t have eaten so much cake so fast...so angrily. 

“Spencer please! I’m sorry…” he huffed. “Let’s talk about it.” 

His friend looked down at him with a confused look on his face. “I’m not mad at you Tala.” 

“Then let’s.. Let’s talk about it... “ he was bent over holding his stomach.  
Spencer considered him for a moment and slowly walked back down the flight of steps.  
“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Y-you won’t help me fix Bryan!” 

“No. I won’t. So we have nothing to talk about, and you don’t hate me anymore so we have nothing to discuss.” 

“But he’s a mess!! We need to help him… We need to make him better!”  
Suddenly Tala groaned and clutched his stomach.

Spencer took his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, Tala winced but he was steadying him up, holding him up.

“There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“How can you say that, if he goes a couple of days without sex he starts breaking things, haven’t you seen the state of our flat?! He’s not okay! He’s out of control - he needs help.”

Spencer smirked and pushed him back against the wall harder.

“This is the mistake you keep making Tala. Thinking you need to control him. You may be leader of the team but you’ve never really been the one in control here.”

“Wha-....” Tala tried to fight back but his stomach hurt so bad and he hung his head, he wanted to cry. Still he felt strangely comforted being held like this, Spencers firm grip on his shoulders, he hadn’t needed to vocalise his problems, it was like he had anticipated his needs..

Suddenly the hands gripping him relaxed and slid around his waist. Tala blushed deeply and held his chin up but instead of receiving a kiss he felt himself being lifted into the air and carried up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David refers to them as boys because hes at least 10 years older. He also doesn't know everything about Bryan but is trying his best.
> 
> I'll tell you why Bryan is stashing coffee next time.

Max woke that morning with a strange weight across his chest, and felt frightened until he realized at some point during the night Bryan had slipped his (still handcuffed) arms around him. 

His brief panic hadn’t woken him so he carefully maneuvered himself out of the embrace. He sat looking back at him on the bed amused for a while before deciding to shower, he only had the clothes he was wearing last night, he would need to travel back to his hotel to retrieve the rest, especially now he had decided he wanted to stay here.

As he stepped into the shower he began wondering what his plan was, he had made a spur of the moment decision to stay the night: then he ended up kissing and teasing Bryan and leaving him there on the carpet. Staying with him even this short amount of time he thought, made him act strange.  
Perhaps it was because of how emotional he felt after the long stressful day he had before arriving to… the scene of topless wet Tala straddling Bryan. After the final straw: Tala flat out rejecting him and storming off he had a major freak out and broke their stuff. “Oh man that’s right.. I owe them for that.. That must have been why I felt compelled to kiss him…” Max thought.

When his shower was finally done he held up his clothes and frowned, he didn’t particularly want to wear unwashed clothes now he felt so clean.  
“Maybe I could borrow some of Bryan’s clothes…” he figured Bryan wouldn’t mind the guy he was hugging to sleep nick a bundle of clean clothing. 

He slipped into the bedroom quietly, the guy was still snoring - dead to the world. It took him awhile to figure out where his clothes were kept, the drawers he assumed normal people would store their clothes were in fact full of: knives, sex toys, condoms, lube, a large pot of coffee, various cans and bottles of alcohol and pills.

Max looked back at the sleeping man in the bed with hesitation before shaking his head and figuring he’d ask questions about that later. 

Stashed in a pile in a cupboard were his clothes and Max tried on a few pairs of jeans before realising he just wasn’t his size, so instead he wore the smallest orange T-shirt he could find, and even that looked large on him. He decided since he was already committed to looking through their stuff he may as well try Tala’s trousers, and walked into the room across the hall. 

In Tala's room he found jeans that fit him, although he had almost the opposite problem, Tala seemed to be much slimmer in the waist and longer legs, he managed to find a stretchy pair, he just had to roll up the bottoms and it was a fine enough replacement.

Satisfied he checked himself out in Tala's mirror, borrowed his hairbrush and walked back to see if he could wake Bryan up, but as he left the room he stopped in his tracks and saw a stranger with wide eyes.

\---

Five minutes from the boys flat, David thanked the cafe staff and carried the box of fresh pancakes and set off again. 

He had been thinking about his conversation with Tala, still utterly confused why he refused to allow his roommate to live with Spencer when to everyone else it seemed the most ideal situation. Still it wasn’t his job to tell them what to do, and he braced himself for another argument if the stubborn guy didn’t take his apology well.

He was close to quitting again yesterday after storming out, but he knew he couldn’t: Bryan had made so much progress warming up to him, he felt he was starting to earn his trust and maybe they could start a serious counselling session. Sure he wasn’t quite there but every day he tolerated his presence almost five more minutes longer than the last. He had dealt with more frustrating clients and despite Bryans violent history he hadn’t once hit him. David felt if he gave up on him now it would just give him a harder time trusting a new therapist. 

It also hadn’t escaped his attention that Bryan would often pretend he was asleep when Tala was in a particularly bossy mood. He would make sure to take these fake naps frequent enough to avoid suspicion and could barely hold his satisfied amused grin when David respected his wishes whenever he was told to ‘sod off already’. The guy was somewhat manipulative and cheeky, he knew when they finally talked he’d find a much more interesting character than what he chose to reveal on a surface glance.

His superiors reminded him to report any unusual behaviour with the boys in general, despite Bryan being his client. David didn’t have the heart to tell them that most of their behaviour was “unusual”. 

His teammates were individually accessed and despite their obvious childhood abuse and neglect had been cleared, they were offered individual treatment if they desired and required to attend monthly check ups. 

Bryan was a different case, the scientists who experimented on him had worked on manipulating his emotions in attempt to refine his anger for use in beybattles. The scientists were incredibly loyal to Mr Hiwatari and refused to discuss the details of the experiments on Bryan, with behaviour including denying or blaming others to waste the investigating teams time. 

David had watched over Bryans session, even after being carefully medicated he acted hostile from being trapped in a room without his friends in sight and was in a state of obvious agitation at the amount of people observing him. He couldn’t stand to watch his distress any longer and requested his interview was done with everyone except him and the interviewer behind a one way mirror.  
To him it seemed understandable that even then Bryan was reluctant to talk about what the scientists had done to him, if he had been in a similar situation he wasn’t sure he’d trust any older adult with his safety and well being. 

If he couldn’t help Bryan to at least feel he could trust older adults and figures of perceived authority again, then he may as well quit his job. In his mind Bryan was the epitome of why he became a therapist, he could see there was an intelligent young man with buckets of potential who was acting out because he was simply suffering. 

David took the lift up to their apartment, he told himself it wasn’t necessarily laziness but his desire to keep the pancakes warm. 

He pushed open the door, having had Tala's permission to let himself in. It was interesting to him knowing both flats never seemed to get locked, he often watched Tala stroll into the others flat as if it was simply another part of his own apartment. 

As he shut the door behind him his body froze, all over the door were scratch marks, obvious flakes of paint removed. He turned to place the box of pancakes down on the coffee table absentmindedly, and quickly stopped himself from dropping it on the floor when he saw the broken glass all over the carpet….and feathers? 

Some kind of violent struggle happened here last night… he dug his hands into his coat frantically searching for his mobile in case he needed to ring the police. 

He ran further into the flat, he glanced at the kitchen - noone there.

He was about to call out their names when he almost jumped out of his skin. He came face to face with a new kid wearing a mixture of the boys clothes.

\---

“Who the heck are you?! Where’s Bryan and Tala?”

Max blinked at the wide eyed man. 

“I’m Max...who the fuck are you?! I didn’t let you in! You could have seen me shower!”

David was even more confused now.

“Tala gave me permission to let myself in in the morning, where the hell is he? And where’s Bryan?”

Max’s heart pounded fast, who was this guy? He seemed too young to be a parental figure, he thought the Demolition boys were orphans, and even worse this man was starting to walk into the bedroom.

“Uhh… “ he tried to stop him but it was too late. The man saw Bryan fast asleep on the bed handcuffed and seemed relieved. He put the phone back in his coat pocket and turned to look at him.

“Where’s Tala?”

“Uh...he stormed out last night.”

“I assume that’s what all the mess was about then, so what happened and why is he handcuffed?” 

The man looked at him in a way that made Max feel he could already read his mind, his eyes seemed far too alert for this time in the morning.

“I….uhh….”

“Hm, well let’s have coffee and chat about it…. Somewhere other than where the coffee table….was…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This team is fueled by hormones and caffeine. Equal parts. 
> 
> Also just to remind my readers I am British so when I say pants I mean underwear not trousers. (he is very naked)

It had taken a moment after waking for Tala to realise he wasn’t in his own bed, but the fact had hardly concerned the team leader. He had gotten himself into many situations with the team where he had woken up somewhere bizarre: thankfully this time he was in a bed instead of a bakery or park bench.

He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his fist, his head pounded from a hangover and his body felt heavy and sore. There was a weird fabric was tangled around his naked thighs. The room was still dimly lit with thick curtains closed so he wasn’t sure what time it was, but he smelt fresh coffee. 

“Morning Princess.” he groaned and turned his body over to see Spencer placing a mug of steaming coffee on the bedside table. 

Tala’s eyes went wide. “Oh god!” 

Spencer cocked an eyebrow down at him as Tala’s eyes darted around frantically: clearly trying to recollect the events of the night before. 

“Oh my god we fucked didn’t we…?”

The guy grinned and walked across the room towards the sofa with his own coffee. “You wish.” 

He looked down and found the weird fabric tangled around his thighs was Spencer’s hoody, he ran a warm hand through his hair and stared back at him. He had turned on the TV and was flicking through channels looking bored. 

“Then why does my body hurt so much?” 

“Because you drank and ate too much last night.” he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“So why am I naked in your bed with your hoody?”

His teammate glanced at him finally. “Trust me Tala, if you slept with me you’d know about it. I slept here on the sofa.”

Tala held the extra large hoodie in his hands, he didn’t feel anything sticky on his skin so he guessed he was right. His heart sank, and he grabbed the coffee.

“Did you get your hopes up again?”

Tala shot him a glare over his coffee. 

Spencer grinned and lay back with his feet on the coffee table watching the TV show as the team leader searched around for his clothes. 

“Um, where the fuck are my clothes you perv!”

“In the wash, you puked all over them. And for one last time: we didn’t fuck. So calm down already.”

Tala grit his teeth, he felt frustrated and humiliated at the situation and himself, and irritated at the guys lack of interest. He threw his body back down to sulk in the covers. 

His eyes widened and he abruptly sat back up. “I even puked on my underwear huh?”

Spencer chuckled into his steaming mug.  
“Heh, sure.”

Tala’s heart thudded in his ears: he knew it! He scrambled out the covers towards his teammate and straddled his lap knocking the coffee over, his hands attempted to pin down his shoulders but even then his bored expression hardly changed. 

“You owe me another brew you dick.”

He ignored him. “You said we DIDN’T fuck, so why did you take my pants off!!” 

Spencer rolled his eyes at the dramatic display.  
“Fine, I may have taken your pants off but I didn’t fuck ya, trust me you’d know if I did, people don’t tend to forget.”

He spoke so matter of fact as if it was no big deal and the sheer apathy was getting on Tala’s nerves, he was the one straddling him and he didn’t appear at all phased.

He squeezed his neck as threateningly as he could. “Why did you take them off?”

“Pfft, as if you’d let me touch you when you’re sober. So what.”

“”What do you mean ‘so what’?! I expect this kind of behaviour from Bryan not you.”

Spencer burst out laughing and Tala shook with rage. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate.”

“I’m NOT desperate.” His arms shook. Why was he finding this so funny?

“This isn’t a game you can’t just touch me whenever you feel like it without my permission!”

Spencer smirked up at him. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes! So apologise! Now!” he growled. 

 

Spencer burst out laughing beneath him. 

“Say sorry you dickhead!” He shook his shoulders as he continued laughing.

Spencer wiped his tears of laughter away with the back of his hand. “You crack me up.”

“I’m SERIOUS!! I want you to apologise right now!!”

He smirked in reply. “It doesn’t seem the butt naked guy on my lap with his hands all over me actually wants that though.”

“What? Shut up!”

“Its any excuse to get this close right? If a ‘sorry’ was all you wanted you could have done that underneath my covers.”

“T-that doesn’t excuse stealing my underwear you prick.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “So I say sorry and then what? You’ll get off my lap and will torture yourself all day dreaming up excuses to get this close again. You’re right where you want to be Tala just admit it.”

“Fuck off!!”

He grinned smugly and watched Tala’s face flush a deep pink. The emotional journey of his hungover mind was written all over his face and it was a delight to watch.

“Just…..just shut up and fuck off…”

“Hard to ‘fuck off’ with this weight on my lap isn’t it.”

Tala glared at his amused face. How dare he enjoy this.

“I’m bored, just admit you want me already.”

“YOU WISH!!” 

Spencer sighed heavily. “You’re the one not leaving Tala.”

He felt his blood pumping so loudly in his ears, his grip tightening on the guys shoulders, arms shaking with adrenaline.  
He hated that he was right, but even more he loathed that he had all the control in this situation. 

If he left, he knew he really would spend the day thinking up excuses to get near him again. But if he caved in he’d be admitting defeat and that was intolerable! His feelings for him were too complicated. He glared at him, lost for words but attempting to maintain the control. 

“I….nhh...” he stuttered out pathetic noises.

“You idiot.”  
Spencer sighed and pulled the naked guy’s head down and kissed him roughly.  
Tala collapsed onto him and reciprocated with passion. 

 

\---

 

“So that’s all that happened.” 

David smiled down at his tea, stirring the tea bag around with the spoon. He knew Max was leaving a few details out but decided to politely ignore it. 

“Alright, well no harm done then, that’s the main thing.”

Max smiled nervously and fidgeted with his fingers.

“So, any idea where the young Ivanov went?”

“Huh? Oh! You mean Tala, uh no idea Sir... “

David stood up. “He’s probably just next door. I can’t imagine he would have gone far. Let’s go check.” 

Max followed him out the door and stood waiting for a reply after they knocked.

A topless Spencer answered the door, he ran his hand through his messed up hair, his skin and hair was wet. 

“Tala? Yeah he slept here last night, how come?”

“There was a situation last night involving this charming American, long story short Bryan is handcuffed and we can’t find the key.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, disappearing behind the door for a moment and was replaced by a wet but fully dressed Tala with a towel around his neck. 

“Where the fuck is he?” He stormed past Max and David and into his own flat.

Tala swung the door open, he stopped to assess the damage of the living room before carrying on to Bryan’s bedroom. He gave the sleeping guy a hard slap to the face.

“Yes Mum!!”

“Oy wake up you dickhead.” 

Bryan groaned pushing his head into the pillow keeping his eyes away from the glaring sunlight.

David and Max rushed into the bedroom panting from running to catch up.

“Tala! Calm down!” David pleaded and Max watched in horror as Tala started slapping him again.

“We...we just need the keys, please!” Max begged.

Tala stopped slapping and shot a glare back at him. “KEYS? You’d think I’d trust THIS guy with keys? These cuffs don’t NEED a key you just twist them a certain way to get them off.”

Bryan groaned. “Too much noise….”

He grabbed him with a fistful of t-shirt. “And this bastard knows that very well. DOESN’T HE?”

Bryan eyes went wide and then smiled warmly.  
“Know what?”

“Don’t play dumb! I said you know exactly how to get those cuffs off, show them how it’s done Houdini.”

He blinked up at him and at Max smiling sleepily.

“Stop making me look foolish! Ugh come here.” Tala grabbed his hands and twisted the catch on the handcuffs releasing him.

“Ah! Thanks Tala! What would I do without you…”

“I hate this fucking team so much…”  
Tala jumped off the bed pushing past David and Max and ran back to Spencer. 

Max let out a breath when he heard the front door slam.  
David just laughed to himself, satisfied the situation was at least diffused without blood or tears.

“Well, that’s enough excitement for me for one day boys. Bryan I left you some blini in the kitchen make sure they don’t go cold.” He walked into the living room to retrieve his coat.

“Wait you’re leaving too?”

David smiled back at him. “It was nice meeting you Max, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But… I don’t know how to handle this…”

The therapist placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Neither do I max, neither do I!” He chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the coffee explanation! Honestly kudos to whoever is still reading this experimental fic I started when I was feeling emotional. I apologize for all the mistakes.

The half American blader watched the door close as the therapist left and sank into the sofa. He buried his face into his palms, trying to gather his strength after all the drama he’d already faced that morning.   
He thought of leaving, chasing the therapist down the flights of stairs to beg him to take him back to the nearest airport, but shook his head. He couldn’t. He couldn’t give up after just one night and besides Bryan didn’t frighten him.

He rose and headed towards the bedroom, rolling up his sleeves.

“Hey you!”

Bryan blinked in his direction, seemingly disappointed to see it was just him this time.

But Max didn’t give him time to reply, he was already on the bed grabbing him by his shirt.  
“Let’s get one thing perfectly straight here.”

The sleepy guy scoffed.

“I’m here because I want you to teach me, to show me how to get stronger at blading. Nothing else. I am NOT here for sex.” he continued. “So don’t even THINK of trying anything on me.”

Bryan wiped his eye with the back of his hand, yawning. “Hm, don’t worry I won’t, I’m gonna be thinking of Tala’s fingers around my neck all day..” he smiled warmly. 

The blond rolled his eyes. “Is sex all you ever think about?!”

“No… I mean.. Most of the time yes. But no…”

The Russian easily slid Max’s hands off his shirt and clumsily climbed off the bed. He squatted and dug his arm through the chest of drawers Max had been digging through himself earlier. 

“Well I’m not a sex obsessed slut like you, If you think I’m easy you’re sadly mistaken…and WHY on earth do you keep a jar of coffee in your sock drawer! What is wrong with you!!”

Bryan stood holding the coffee and looked back at Max.

“Tala thinks he’s tricked me by replacing the coffee with decaf. He thinks I’m too hyper.” He walked towards the kitchen so the Bladebreaker followed. He filled the kettle and glanced at him.   
“You’re not fun. Noted. So what do I get in exchange for lessons?”

Max’s face turned white as snow. ‘Fuck’ he thought grimly. He hadn’t thought that far ahead and from the expression the guy was making, he knew it too.  
“You’re not as dim as you let on are you Bryan? Tricking me into thinking you were helpless against those cuffs...”

“Bold words from the kid who stole my clothes.” He winked before returning to his coffee ritual. 

“Why would you trick me like that? Did you really want to chase after him for me? I refuse to believe you forgot how to remove them.” he scowled.

Bryan squinted at the bottom of his cup and gave it another wipe. “Hm, I got caught up in the scene.” he glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. “That’s before I found out you weren’t… ‘easy’.”

“A scene? You thought we were acting out a sexual scene?!” 

He shrugged. “More like hoping.”

Max shook his head in desperation, rubbing his forehead. These guys really knew how to mess with a person’s head. Still he needed SOMETHING to offer in exchange with blading lessons otherwise he may as well go home now.

“What do you want from me Bryan? What can I give you for lessons?” 

Bryan smirked and stirred his coffee, the guy finally got what he wanted. He shut his eyes and shrugged. “Well apparently you got nothing.” 

Max stepped in his way before he could leave the kitchen, if he was a cat his back would have arched. 

“I got plenty. But I meant what I said. I’m not a slut.”

Bryan placed his hand on his shoulder, whispering as he easily got past. “Duly noted.”

The desperate bladebreaker spun around, he reached out and grabbed him by the arm. The Russian smirked dirtily and permitted him eye contact.

“I- I know how much you enjoyed that kiss..” 

He cocked an eyebrow in reply. “What kiss?” 

Max held the bigger guy in place as best he could with both hands latching onto his arm.   
“Don’t play dumb again! I’ve seen through your lies and tricks you can’t rely on them any longer! You know damn well what kiss I’m talking about.”

The Russian scoffed and smiled playfully.  
“Training in exchange for kisses huh? You think that’s gonna cut it Maxie?” 

He gripped his arm harder but he was lost for words, that’s all he had to offer and he knew it. 

“Hah! Don’t look so cute or I’ll wanna eat you!” He smirked down at him. “Heh, alright I’m game. I’ll teach you a thing or two.”

Max’s face lit up. “Really!”

“With one condition.”

Max’s heart sank as fast as it rose. “Whaaat…”

“I get to hug you whenever I want.” 

He searched his face for signs of joking, despite his self satisfied smirk it seemed he wasn’t.  
“Ugh, fine. Deal, but I have a condition too.”

“Uh huh?”

“No fucking handcuffs.” 

The Russian blader burst out laughing, he walked towards the living room once the smaller guy released his death grip on his arm. He sank down and inhaled steam from his coffee smiling at the guy in fascination. “You’re going to be a fun toy Maxie.”

Max blushed and snatched the mug from his hand to take a sip. Bryan watched him deep in thought. 

“So why do you want to train harder for? You guys won the world tournament, what else have you got to prove? Who do you want to defeat so badly?”

“My team leader.”

“...Tyson?”

“No, Kai.” he held the hot mug between his hands warming them up. “I want to wipe that smug look off his face every time he wins.”

The two were silent for a moment, Bryan watched Max’s serious face waiting for him to tell him more but he didn’t. 

“Huh, I know plenty of ways to wipe away that smile… none involving spinning tops though.”

He sighed out his frustration, smiled and handed him back the steamy mug. “You perv.”

Bryan’s eye’s lit up his face. “Keep it! I’ll make more!”

\---


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is FEISTY!

\-------

\- one week later-

“COME ON!! One more match! You’re holding back on me!!”

Bryan sighed and attached his blade back onto the launcher with a click. The two had been training for hours, and had gotten to the point where they didn’t need a countdown anymore. All he had to do was watch Max’s determined sweaty face make eye contact and they launched.

“One more match then you let me go home to sleep Max!” 

“Not until you start fighting me like you fought Ray! I’m not weak I can handle it!!”

He muttered in Russian under his breath: “Adrenaline junkie…”

“Stop going easy on me!!” Max’s voice was getting as high as his frustration.  
“I’m serious! Bryan I refuse to sleep with you again until you take me seriously!!”

The Russian gasped audibly over the spinning tops.

“I mean it!!”

Bryan gripped his launcher harder for a second and then relaxed his hands.

Letting out another sigh he confessed: “I can’t battle you like I did Ray. I’m sorry.”

Max’s face burned a deep red resembling Tala’s hair. “I told you to stop treating me like I’m WEAK!!”

Draciel repetitively assaulted Falborg, Bryan felt his bitbeast whine.

“I’m not!” he protested.

“Yes you are! You’re as bad as my team, you think I can’t handle it! I’m not weak!!”

Falborg took vicious bursts of attacks, he knew his blade would be covered in scratches after this.

“I don’t think you are weak…” He quickly summoned his blade back to his hand, and just as he suspected it had taken heat from Draciel’s rage.

Max left his blade spinning erratically and ran around the stadium grabbing the guy by his jacket, attempting to pull his face closer. 

“You think I didn’t mean it? I won’t sleep with you, I’ll go back home to Japan right now!”

Bryan grit his teeth.  
“I- I don’t care, I can’t fight you like that.”

Max searched his face for any sign of deception, and he’d been with the guy for a week and a half now he was starting to see past his tricks. But it seemed he was being honest, he was tired and honest.

“So what? Four nights of fucking and you’ve gone off me already?!”

“NEVER!” Bryan pushed his hands off his jacket and started walking away. Max held onto his arm.

“Bryan! Tell me what’s wrong!” He was starting to panic, blackmailing him with sex wasn’t working anymore, maybe he truly had gone off him.

The taller guy looked at his sleeve, Max was gripping onto it so hard so he made eye contact reluctantly.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just can’t give you what you need…”

“Why not? You’ve taught me so much already, Draciel is much stronger now… thanks to you.” 

Bryan looked away.

“I know you only agreed to train me because we’re sleeping together now but I was hoping you’d show me… everything..”

The Russian’s cheeks flushed. 

“Did…. did you mean what you said about not staying with me if I don’t show you…” 

Max loosened his grip, admiring that he’d made the guy blush so easily. He hadn’t seen that before. It was adorable.

“No… no I didn’t mean it - I’m sorry. I may have gotten carried away...” 

The taller guy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, they both felt they could breathe again. He sighed and rubbed Max’s back affectionately.

“Did you forget what happened to Ray after he fought me...?”

Max didn’t reply.

“... I couldn’t teach anyone to be that cruel. Especially not you.”

\-------

Tala blinked up at the two figures on the stairway above him. “Ian, Kenny! What you guys doing out the flat? Internet buggered again?” 

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Har harr Tala”

“We’re going out to celebrate! We’ve finished the robot, we’re gonna boot him up tomorrow!” Ian beamed. 

“Um, oh congrats..” The team leader replied, still shocked to see them out in daylight.   
Ian was wearing his favourite jacket branded with gaming logos. Kenny was wearing his standard shirt and shorts but had borrowed Ians tie after he lost his own weeks ago in the mess of robot parts. 

Spencer watched them run past Tala’s ass. “Have fun, kids.” he yelled down the staircase. Ian saluted up at him.

The two grinned at each other after a moment silence.   
They were all alone now.

\----

Bryan adjusted his rucksack straps and lifted up Max’s gym bag, the shorter guy tried to grab it back but he shut his eyes smiling to let him know he wasn’t going to let him.

“I can carry it myself! Bry!!” 

“Nuh uh..” 

“Ugh, so stubborn… I don’t find it romantic by the way!” He followed him out the sports hall they had rented for practise. 

“And your strength doesn’t impress me…” he continued.

“What? it doesn’t turn you on anymore?”

“As if it ever did!” 

Kuznetsov smirked. “If you say so Maxie”

They were halfway home already, their apartment building located the other side of the park. Max was in a feisty mood after he had calmed down from earlier, he was planning on getting in a few hours shagging session before going out for dinner with him.   
All his fantasizing in his head almost drowned out their playful bickering. 

He stopped and silently held Max’s bag out for him. The guy stopped in his tracks and cocked an eyebrow up at him.   
He leapt forward to grab the bag but the Russian lifted it high in the air and caught him and held his body close to his. 

Max called him a bastard and grinned after Bryan slipped in a squeeze.

The cloudy evening sky had turned pinkish as it was getting closer to sunset and Max’s blond hair looked good in the gentle rays.

“Wait, is that... it can’t be….”

Bryan looked down at Max to see where was looking. 

Directly ahead past the park gate stood Kenny with wide eyes staring back at them.

“KENNY?!” Max yelled. 

Kenny panicked at his name and ran off to catch up with Ian off into the distance. 

“The fuck…” After staring in the direction he had run off he looked up at his boyfriend. 

Kuznetsov didn’t seem as shocked as he felt. 

“....Did… did you know he was here?” Max asked him, still holding onto him as they stood still together. 

“Yeah he’s staying with Ian.. To be honest I had completely forgotten until I saw him.” 

He studied his face and he seemed sincere, Max’s heart was thudding fast, he had so many questions, Why was he here? Did Tyson, Ray and Kai know? Did Kenny know he was here too, did he know he was getting involved with Bryan, was he involved with Ian?

Bryan held his boyfriend, worrying how he was going to react not knowing he was so close to his teammate all this time without knowing. 

But Max still held him, his eyebrows furrowed in thought before he suddenly relaxed and squeezed him and let out a laugh that echoed around the trees, scaring off a few birds.

Kuznetsov scoffed at the random burst of laughter coming from his small body. 

“Russia is weird!” He wiped tears of laughter before pulling at the big guys arm to tug him forward. “Whatever, I’m horny let’s go!” 

Bryan let himself be dragged towards the apartment building grinning.   
“You’re the weird one.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi to anyone who is still actually reading this except me =)

“Honestly I don’t understand why he only spends just ten minutes there for breakfast then buggers off again-” The bigger guy pulled down his team leaders trousers as the guy was lifting his own shirt off. 

“I told you he’s trying to earn Bryan’s trust first…” Tala gazed down upon the man on the sofa stopping to really appreciate the view of Spencer shirtless: his muscles, wide chest and the hot thick sturdy thighs under his legs. 

“That's really not how to win that guys trust -” He laughed with blushing cheeks up at Tala. “- you gotta fuck him first.” 

Tala blinked rapidly out of his quiet appreciation. “He can’t FUCK him he’s a professional Spencer!”

He gave a playful push on his chest. Spencer grinned and held the Wolf bladers hips down solidly against his own. They were both quiet for a moment caught up in emotions neither of them knew how to navigate. He wanted to kiss him, leave love bites all over his pale neck. 

Tala seemed equally hopeless staring down at him. He still couldn’t believe he had convinced himself that he hated him for so long. He knew the hate wasn’t strong enough to kick him out the group with the limited power Biovolt gave him as team leader, but he never once considered his strong emotions were actually love. But was it love? ‘Don’t be ridiculous’ he thought. This was purely sexual nothing more.

It was in fact Tala who broke the awkward silence, he slipped his slender pale fingers around his teammates broad shoulders. “At least Bryan had the sense to know who the best guy to sleep with around here was…” 

Spencer snapped out of his wistful train of thought at the seductive hands upon him, he looked up and gave a light hearted smile. 

The man continued. “And to think the lucky fucker got to tap this glorious ass thousands of times.” 

His teammate scoffed loudly. “It was only once Tala! There's no need to be so jealous… afterall you’re the one on my lap tonight not him.” 

The wolf blader frowned and his wandering fingers froze. “Only once?!” He searched his eyes for any sign of deceit but he knew better -the guy was truthful to a fault. 

His eyes widened in shock. “-But he’s always… -I mean he WAS- always running straight to you, now you’re telling me that THAT sex obsessed fuzzy haired little bastard wasn’t doing it for dick?!”  
\---

 

The front door clicked shut and Bryan let himself be dragged straight to the bedroom by a rather eager American. The guy really wasn’t kidding around about being in the mood after training all that time. 

He inhaled gently, he couldn’t remember the last time he had honestly felt so legitimately and fully content, the last week had been a blur of ecstacy. His mind was so foggy he had almost completely forgotten about his troubles. 

Even David wasn’t bothering him as much as before; the man spent more time talking to Max lately than him, especially the last few days, he even returned after the time he walked into the sight of them screwing butt naked on the sofa. David didn’t so much as yell, hell he even left breakfast before awkwardly leaving. 

Max gave him a look he had come to learn was one of mild exasperation at the daydreaming gaze on his face. 

“Come on!!” He tugged at his arm and giggled adorably for the hundredth time that day. Bryan felt his chest warm and he stood still in the corridor. He reached out to hold the Bladebreakers hand gently. 

Max looked up at him as if to say something but the look in the Russians eyes changed his mind. 

Bryan slipped his fingers - intertwining them with the Blonds - his grip was gentle. He felt his heart hammering loudly in his own chest and his lips parted.

A blush painted the aroused bladebreakers cheeks, his eyes darted down the man’s body self consciously and if Bryans pulse wasn’t so loud in his ears he might have noticed the same response in his new boyfriends hand. 

The Blitzkrieg boy gaped awkwardly as his vocal chords and mind both stuttered, he felt utterly clueless as to how to handle this situation. He hated himself so much. 

Eventually Max could no longer handle the suspense and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

Bryan pushed his free hand through the amazingly smooth feathersoft blond hair as their warm lips touched. Everything about the Americans body was either soft, warm or ...bouncy. His lips were no exception. He was just one big cuddly toy he also had inappropriate feelings for. 

He also had other feelings but soon Max’s kiss turned eager, he panted in the bigger guys mouth and it became too much once again. Certainly not for the first time in the last 24 hours. 

Max gave out delighted giggles and a long happy sigh as Bryan finally lifted him up in his strong arms and carried him to their room.

\---

“It wasn’t MY fault he was so clingy!” Tala protested irritably. 

“I never said it was!”

“Well you didn’t have to - nhhh! - fuck ‘im the second he left my bed for yours, he’d still - hhh! - be addicted to cuddles if you hadn’t taken his V card.”

“Ugh Tala!! Oh fuck… uuugh!”

The team leader carried on impaling himself on top of his lap. “All I did was tell him to sleep in his own bunk for the night so I could - hhhhh!! - could wank! But he just… he just… ah shit! My legs gone dead again…”

The Wolf rubbed his knee; sleeping with this guy so much was taking its toll on his body.

Spencer held his sweating thighs gently. “ Come on, put all your weight on me. I can take it.”

The slimmer man let himself be maneuvered into a more comfortable position for both of them. He trusted that the guy could handle his full weight and let him take over the thrusting. Spencer bent his knees and sighed happily with the improvement. 

“It wasn’t your fault Tala I agree. But I didn’t turn him into a whore by sleeping with him one - oh godd… - one time. And - UGH! - and you know as well I do that guy still craves cuddling.”

“It's just the fucking sex he craves now Spencer..” Tala adjusted his legs and leaned against his chest, his face by his neck. 

He closed his eyes as his teammate began moving again, starting slow and gentle as always, then picking up pace. His eyelashes stammered against his neck and he inhaled the sweet scent of an aroused Spencer. 

Tala let himself be used: giving up full control.

“I swear I haven’t so much as touched him (that way) since! No matter -ughh- how many people he shags deep down he just wants -UHH- a warm body to spoon afterwards. I haven’t done a thing, not from lack of trying on his -fuuuck- part… and yeah I still sometimes blame myself and think -Ah fuck Taala! - and think perhaps if I carried on fooling around with him he wouldn’t be so -hhh- desperate to find new fuck toys.” 

He sighed through another firm thrust and felt Tala’s hot heavy breath on his neck. “...But honestly I think it's just who he is… all I did was wake a sleeping dragon.” 

Tala shut his eyes again after listening and rubbed his face against the guys sweating neck. The team leader kissed his neck, thankful that his face was hidden from view in this position. 

Spencer's eyes widened and after a quiet moment he rubbed a hand down his hot back. “You okay Tal?” 

“Yeah…” He sighed under his breath happily. “...Just letting go of control.”

The Seaborg blader braved himself into returning the kiss and his cheeks burned deeper hearing him hum in reply and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

\--


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know literally noone asked but here's another chapter of this.

It was 6.35am, the gentle morning light waking Max out of his dream as it did every morning; always right on time. The bladebreaker woke once again with Bryan’s arms around his waist, he sighed happily enjoying the warmth for a moment before getting up. Eventually he turned around to kiss him on the head.  
“I’m going shopping so I can make us a decent lunch.”

Bryan stirred irritably as he received the kiss and felt Max’s body leaving his arms. “Hhngh..”

The American scoffed at his dumb sleepy face and headed out the room for a shower.

His boyfriend rubbed his eyes and sat up listening to the shower running, he groaned and checked the time on his phone; it was stupid o’clock in the morning so he lay back down and fell straight back to sleep.

\---

Tala carefully stepped around the quiet apartment, his socked feet making as little sound as possible to not draw too much attention to himself.  
Spencer stood behind him eating a handful of grapes watching him crouch by the side of the bedroom door. Someone had been watching too much Mission Impossible.

“OY MAX!” 

There was no response. Spencer burst out laughing at the horrified look on the team leaders face after jumping at his yell. 

“Guess he’s not here.” He shrugged and strolled past Tala to the kitchen for some of the decent coffee.

Tala straightened up, his face blushing from embarrassment and peeked inside the bedroom door, he squinted at the fuzzy haired bastard on the bed.

“BRYAN YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!!” 

“Nope nothing...” He said to himself.

“Ah, he’s probably gone out for some more practise.” Spencer spoke louder so the guy in the hallway could hear him as he dried two mugs.

“If that pint sized American has any sense he’s packed his bags and left.” Tala looked around the mess on the bedroom carpet for something dangerous enough to throw at Bryan. All he found was an energy drink can. The apartment was disturbingly tidy since Max had joined them.

The projectile bounced of Bryan’s sleeping head. Tala grabbed a bottle of lube off the chest of drawers and threw it at his cheek making a satisfying slap noise.

Bryan sighed happily and said his boyfriends name in his sleep.

The team leader looked in disgust and was about to throw an obnoxiously large dildo before Spencer stopped him. He put the sexy weapon down and held the mug of coffee that was offered.

“Max is so smart, what does he see in this prick? Look at his stupid face!”

Spencer ignored him, climbing to sit on the chest of drawers and lifted his coffee mug to his face to inhale the steam.

Tala continued ranting. “Does he suffer from low self esteem? Does he not know he can do SO much better than this little twat?! There are billions of fish in the sea, I need to tell him that Spence, next time I see him I’m going to tell him that - remind me to tell him that! Make sure I don’t forget! I mean it! Honestly… his dicks not even that good! What is wrong with him!”

His teammate reached out to pat his head, staring at the sleeping man in bed clutching his pillow who was smiling with a dumb expression.

He finished his coffee listening to Tala rant angrily, then placed down his mug. Spencer lifted himself off the chest of drawers and climbed on the bed towards the dumb lump. 

The bratty Wolf blader stood stiff with his arms tight against his chest face red from ranting. “What are you doing?”

Spencer roughly pushed Bryan’s arms off the pillow, and chucked the pillow at the wall. The man whined and scrunched up his face at the loss but settled down when he felt large heavy thighs pin him down.

“I’m waking him up.” He grinned evilly. 

Tala jumped onto the bed to watch as Spencer gave him a harsh slap around the face.

Bryan woke to the sight of his teammates smirking down at him and a sore cheek. Just like old times.

“Hnnngh… tell Boris he can go fuck himself… let me sleep you pricks…”

“Boris isn’t here anymore baby” Spencer grabbed his wrists and pinned them down either side of his head, as the guy blinked, his brain slowly booting up like an old computer.  
“Yeah it's just us now, no escape this time!”  
Tala grinned as Spencer licked up his neck and grabbed his earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Hnghh… Where’s Max?” His eyes wide open looking around.

The Wolf blader looked down his nose at him. “Oh don’t worry… we took GOOD care of your little boyfriend.”

He tugged the guys boxers down, - mildly surprised he was even wearing any - and wrapped his fingers around his morning wood.

Bryan struggled in a panic, but Spencers grip was too hard, once again his thighs pinned down his struggling chest as Tala fondled his balls.

“Where’s my Max!!” He yelled.

“We killed him.” Tala said. “Didn’t we Spencer?”

Spencer smirked and kissed his sweaty forehead. “Absolutely, we had no choice hun, we ran out of bacon for breakfast.”

He felt Talas teeth drag along his boner, all he could was feel since Spencer’s body was blocking the view. His legs twitched as he felt the familiar mouth suddenly take his penis in, his lips tight around the shaft.

“...But he was so small and boney, barely any meat after we gobbled him up and now we need more!” The man sitting on his chest teased.

Bryan was horny and distraught. “Maaaaax!!” He whined, blinking tears from his pooling eyes.

“Why did you hurt hiiiiim” He sobbed.

Tala let the dick fall from his mouth irritably. “WE DIDN’T HURT HIM YOU IDIOT. God you always ruin the moment.”

The Seaborg blader wiped away his confused tears and smiled warmly at his dumb friend.

“Aw don’t worry we didn’t eat him, we just shagged him.”

“Ohhh...” Bryan looked soothed and closed his eyes. “That’s okay then, where did he go?” 

Tala wiped his lips and looked at the teammate on the bed with a grave face.  
“I keep telling you Bryan he’s an imaginary friend, he was never fucking real. You’re just nuts.”  
He went back to sucking his cock, he slapped Spencers ass on the way back down.

“I want my imaginary friend back” He frowned.

“He’s just training he’ll be back soon babe” Spencer ran his hands through his fuzzy grey hair and kissed him.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, with all the noise and arousal, two short men had let themselves into the open apartment.

Ian was mildly disturbed by the sight he had just walked in on and stopped Kenny from looking inside too, mildly horrified but at this point in his life far from surprised.

“You guys! Have you seen Kai? We lost him.”

Tala almost choked on the cock in his mouth from the shock of the interuption, he wiped his face sitting up to look at the younger man in the doorway, processing what he just heard.

Spencer and Bryan stopped kissing to stare as Kenny slid his head into view and immediately regretted his curiousity.

“YOU LOST THE SEX ROBOT?!!” Tala yelled.


End file.
